A box wrench, also known as a socket wrench, has a head that fits completely around a bolthead for applying torque to that bolthead. The box wrench also has a handle attached to the head and a user manipulates the handle to move the bolthead. The box wrench has the advantage of totally surrounding the bolthead whereby torque application is maximized. Box wrenches have been used for a wide variety of applications for many years.
While quite successful, box wrenches do have a drawback. A large box wrench may have a very long handle and/or be quite heavy. In either case, it may be difficult to keep the box head engaged around the bolthead as that box head may tend to slip off of that bolthead under the influence of gravity. In some situations, it may even be necessary to have two people operate a box wrench, in which one person's job is simply to hold the box wrench head on the bolthead.
Accordingly, there is a need for a box wrench that can be maintained engaged with a bolthead by one user, even if the wrench is quite heavy or has a very long handle, yet which can be easily dropped past a bolthead when desired.